1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle loadings and unloading devices, and more particularly to a device for loading and unloading a motorcycle from a transport surface of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles are frequently transported by truck or trailer from one location to another instead of the motorcycle being driven between locations. Motorcycle owners often transport the cycle in the bed of a pick-up truck or a trailer with a transport surface. The most difficult aspects of this mode of transporting a motorcycle are in loading the motorcycle onto the bed and in unloading the cycle from the bed. The owner of the motorcycle is often the only individual present when loading and unloading takes place, making this mode of transportation even more difficult.
A typical pick-up truck has a tailgate that must be lowered to provide uninhibited access to the truck bed. Some transport trailers also have tailgates while others do not. One simple method used by many motorcycle owners is to rest one end of a single ramp on either the edge of the tailgate or the elevated bed surface with the opposite end of the ramp on the ground. The cycle is then driven up or down the ramp to load or unload the cycle from the bed. This can be dangerous for several reasons. The ramp may become easily dislodged from the tailgate or bed during loading or unloading. Also, the driver may either tip the bike over while maneuvering on the ramp or accidentally drive the motorcycle off the edge of the ramp. In each case, injury to the driver or damage to the bike often results. Alternatively, the cycle can be pushed up or down the ramp by one or more individuals without starting the engine in order to load or unload the cycle. However, most motorcycles are relatively heavy and cumbersome and are therefore very difficult to maneuver, especially on an inclined surface, when the engine is not running. Injury to the individuals or damage to the motorcycle again often results.
A number of relatively elaborate and expensive devices have been devised for loading and unloading motorcycles that help to avoid the above problems. For example, very elaborate loading or lifting devices are available that can be permanently added to a truck bed that will automatically lift the cycle onto the bed or lower the cycle to the ground. However, the truck bed cannot be used for other purposes once such a device is installed. Less elaborate devices are known that can load and unload cycles and that are not permanently installed in the bed. However, these devices typically take up a majority of the truck bed space both when being used to load and unload a motorcycle and when being stored in the truck. These devices also tend to require significant time and expertise to set up, install, use, break down, and store.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device for loading and unloading a motorcycle from a truck bed that can easily be operated by one or two individuals. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a loading and unloading device that is less expensive to manufacture and easier to install than prior known devices. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a loading and unloading device that is easily set up and broken down between uses. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a loading and unloading device that can be easily disassembled and stored within a pick-up truck or trailer when not in use and yet still permit use of the truck bed for purposes other than storing the motorcycle and/or the loading device. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a loading and unloading device that can automatically lift and lower the motorcycle from the truck bed. Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading and unloading device and method that prevents the motorcycle being loaded from tipping over or falling off a loading ramp during the loading or unloading process.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a review of the detailed description and accompanying drawings. Though particular embodiments of the present invention are disclosed, the invention is not to be so limited. Changes and modifications can be made to the embodiments disclosed herein and yet fall within the scope and spirit of the present invention.